Tormented Hearts
by ami ren'ee
Summary: Crystal Tokyo is in its prime. The Sailor Scouts are living normal lives and the next generation of scouts are protecting the earth.Helios has called to Rini and now she must find the Earth Palace ruins.Will she get to him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Crystal Tokyo is in its prime. The Sailor Scouts are living normal lives and creating families of their own. The next generation of scouts is protecting the Earth out in space. Then there is Supreme Queen Serenity aka Princess Rini.

Supreme Queen Serenity has been ruling over Crystal Tokyo for 2 years now, with the help of the Sailor Scouts. It has been hard but she never gave up on her dream. She is still Sailor New Moon and fights along side the other scouts.

After the lose of her mother and father Rini decided that she couldn't let her family's legacy fade. Agenst everyone's advice she continued being Queen and a Sailor Scout. She thought she owed it to her family and herself.

Life was peaceful in Crystal Tokyo so everyone thought? But lately Supreme Queen Serenity had been having really strange dreams. Some have past events and then there were some that she couldn't figure out. What did they mean and why was she having these dreams?

Supreme Queen Serenity felt like she was loosing her mind. She didn't know what to do or who to talk to. Her mother was usually the one to talk to when she felt like this. But she couldn't do that any more.

Everyone was beginning to see a change in her. But if she didn't want to talk about it there was nothing they could do. They had to wait for her to come to them. If they rushed her with the problem it could push her away and make matters worse. They didn't want that. So they just waited.

One spring night Supreme Queen Serenity laid there in her bed and suddenly she flung forward griping her chest. She was dripping with sweat. But the nightmare wasn't over. She looked to her left and out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw her mother. She was shocked so she flung around to get a better look.

But it wasn't like the other images of her mother that she had seen before. This one looked like she was asking for help. As her mothers image reached out to her Rini reached back. Then the image vanished. What did this mean?

Then Supreme Queen Serenity had an idea. She would call upon Helios protector of dreams. Maybe he could help her. She had to try and he was the only one she thought she could trust. She also thought that he would like to know that she was dreaming the same old dreams about him again.

But how would she find him? She had to find a way, the dreams were getting worse. She couldn't tell the others that she knew.

Then she remembered an old story her father once told her. There was a secret tunnel some where in the old Earth Palace. The Earth Palace was built during the Silver Millennium and it was destroyed during that time as well. Now it lay in ruins. Finding the tunnel was one thing but finding the ruins of the Earth Palace was a completely different story.

Maybe her father's old library would have some way of finding it. So Supreme Queen Serenity went to work searching through her father's books and journals.

While she was busy with her own problems the Sailor Scouts were busy planning a ball in honor of the past 2 years of Supreme Queen Serenity's rule. But she didn't care she had to stop these nightmares before they tore her apart. After 2 days of searching she finally found her fathers hidden journal.

As she stayed up long nights reading the journal she found out tones of secrets about the old palace and other interesting things she never knew happened. She tried so hard to stay awake for she was afraid to go to sleep because of the nightmares. She just couldn't stand seeing the dreams recurring in her mind another night. But no matter how hard she tried she just was too tired and soon was asleep.

Supreme Queen Serenity tried to dream of what it might look like where Helios was. But her peaceful dream soon became another nightmare. But this time it wasn't her parents reaching out to her it was Helios. He was telling her he needed her help. He seemed like he was in real trouble.

"Rini you must find me please hurry" said Helios

"But what's wrong" asked Rini as she watched his image fade.

Then she woke up. Tears started to drip from her face as she slammed her fist against the desk.

"Oh Helios what do I do" whispered Rini to herself.

Then the next day she found it the map to the Earth Palace ruins. Her father put it in his journal in vivid detail. Now she only hoped she could find it in time.

While she was trying to sneak out of the palace she bumped into Jazzmen.

"Oh your highness I'm so sorry," said Jazzmen

"That's ok" Rini replied in a rush

"Hold on there slow down where are you going" Jazzmen asked as she grabbed Rini's arm, whipping her around.

"Oh no where just out for a walk" stuttered Rini as she gave her a fake smile

But it didn't fool Jazzmen. She just shrugged and let her go on. But what Rini didn't know was that Jazzmen wasn't about to just let her go off acting like that. So Jazzmen started following her. Also like Rini she didn't tell anyone about what was going on ether.

Jazzmen cut Rini off at the loading docks. Not willing to let her go by herself.

"Rini where are you going and tell me the truth" demanded Jazzmen as she stood there staring her down

"Ok I'll tell you I'm going to find the ruins of the Earth Palace" Rini replied as she walked past her to board her private ship.

"Oh hold on there your going to find the ruins to what and why" Jazzmen asked confused

"The Earth Palace ruins and because Helios needs me" she replied

"Ok so you were just going to leave with out telling any one," argued Jazzmen as she followed her on to the ship

"Yes no one would have let me go other wise," said Rini as she prepared to take off

"Well I'm going to tell Luna" Jazzmen threatened as she started to leave when suddenly the door shut.

"You can't tell anyone Helios needs me," Rini pleaded

Then the ship started to take off. As they traveled to the mountains Rini explained everything to Jazzmen. She was very unfamiliar with the Earths past. But King Edmond's journal had it all and in very good detail.

" So let me get this straight Helios is a horse and your mother once lived on the moon and every one from the past was reborn on Earth" said Jazzmen really confused

" Yeah something like that," replied Rini as she gave her a small smile

"So why do you think Helios needs your help" Jazzmen asked

" Well to tell you the truth I really have no idea," replied Rini

" In other words we might be on a wild goose chase," said Jazzmen

" No he needs my help I know that but I don't understand why" said Rini

"Well lets just hope we find this tunnel and get there all in one piece," replied Jazzmen.

It wasn't to long before they reached the place that her father's map described. It was beautiful. The place was covered in flowers of all colors and the clearing looked like a picture. They could hardly believe their eyes. After they landed the ship in the corner of the clearing they walked off and just took it all in.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

As the girls looked around at the beautiful place they had found, Rini couldn't help but feel sad. How could such a beautiful place be destroyed? Rini couldn't understand why?

As they looked around they could see not all the ruins were gone. You could still see the archways where the great marble hallways once stood. They followed the map that King Edmond had made out in his journal. It wasn't easy though, not all the structures looked like what the king had described.

The searched for what seemed like hours.

"Woo, I don't think we're going to find that tunnel" said Jazzmen tiredly as she sat down

"I don't understand it's got to be here" Rini replied

"I tell you what when they call it a secret tunnel they really mean it," giggled Jazzmen trying to lighten the mood.

Then suddenly Rini noticed a strange carving where Jazzmen was sitting.

"Get up" she shouted as she stormed toward her

"What?" Jazzmen said confused

"Under your butt, get up," said Rini

"Ok I thought you were mad at me or something," said Jazzmen as she began to stand up.

Then that's when Rini saw it, the mark of Pegasus. On this huge stone a picture of a winged horse and a sketched out garden was in graved on it. Rini knew this had to be the entrance to the secret tunnel.

"We found it" squealed Rini as she looked for a way to open it.

"Are you sure maybe its just a sign" Jazzmen suggested

"No this is it I know it" Rini replied

They seemed to have tried everything to move the stone slab, but nothing worked. Then suddenly Jazzmen had an idea.

"Hey what about the Sailor Scouts?" Jazzmen busted out

"What are you talking about they're back at the palace" Rini replied looking at her oddly

"Yeah but we're not" she said with a big smile

"Oh yeah you're right" agreed Rini

"Well let's do it" said Jazzmen as they took out their transformers

"Moon Supreme Power Activation" Rini shouted.

Then suddenly her body became wrapped in pink ribbon and silver stars as a white uniform with a pink, red, and silver skirt appeared on her body.

"Super Jupiter Planet Power Activation" Jazzmen shouted out loudly.

"Then Jazzmen's body was also wrapped in magical ribbons and lightning bolts. As her body became covered in a white uniform and a green, silver, and pink skirt wrapped around her waist.

Using their Sailor Scout powers they destroyed the stone cover on the tunnel. But that was only half the trouble. Now they had to find their way through to Elysion and Helios.

"Its really dark in there" said Jupiter a little afraid

"Well we'll just have to use your lightning now wont we" said Supreme Moon

"Fine but how will we contain it" Jupiter asked

"Here's an idea I'll use my powers and make an orb we can put it in there" Supreme Moon suggested.

Then using her powers she created a hand size light pink orb, with a chain to match it.

"Oh man it just had to be pink," grumbled Jupiter

"Hey don't be picky ok" replied Supreme Moon

With that Jupiter summoned her lighting and placed it in the orb and placed it around her waist as they entered the dark creepy tunnel.

Then tunnel was long and quiet, it seemed like it would never end. They walked and walked some more until they came to a small clearing with a stream.

"We have to stop I need to rest" complained Jupiter

" No way we can't waste any time" Supreme Moon replied

"Well I'm sitting" fussed Jupiter as she sat on a huge rock

"Ok just a minute" said Supreme Moon as she sat down as well

The clearing looked so pretty in the light of Jupiter's lightning orb. The stream trickled and even in the dark clearing flowers grew. But these flowers looked different strange even.

As the girls sat there they couldn't help but wonder how flowers could survive in darkness. What they didn't know was that these flowers really weren't flowers.

Then the flowers started to move.

"What was that?" asked Jupiter a little jumpy

"I don't know it came from over there," replied Supreme Moon.

They walked over to a patch of flowers growing by the stream. As they stared at the patch they noticed one was different. Then when they got closer the flower lunged at them. The flower then fled to another patch of flowers. But this time the patch looked the same.

"What was that?" shouted Jupiter

" I have no idea," replied Supreme Moon

"Freaky" Jupiter continued.

Then they walked over to the other patch. As they got closer the flowers seemed to glow and all of a sudden the flowers moved. The patch was moving toward them. They backed away trying to not let the flowers touch them. As they backed up further they found themselves up against the streamside, with nowhere to go.

"What do we do?" Jupiter asked getting really scared

"I don't know," replied Supreme Moon

Then the flowers began to attach to their legs. Soon they were completely consumed.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash" Jupiter yelled

"Moon Love Shine Blast" shouted Supreme Moon

Flowers went flying every direction. But that didn't stop them. They just kept coming back for more. The two scouts were getting tired. But they knew they couldn't stop.

"Stupid plants" said Supreme Moon

"Yeah we need to run" Jupiter replied as they headed for the tunnel opening.

As they got farther away from the clearing the flowers started to back off. So they started their journey again. After three hours more of walking they finally reached the gates that King Edmond talked about in his journal. The two huge doors were in graved with flying horses just like the tunnels cover above ground.

"Now what do we do" asked Jupiter as she stood there looking at the huge door way

"Well I guess we find a way in," replied Supreme Moon

Then Rini touched the door and it began to glow. The doors flung open with a gust of wind. The two scouts held their ground against the strong wind. As they continued to walk through the door way their sailor uniforms turned back in to regular clothes. They were surprised, but they continued on through the doorway.

As they opened their eyes the doors swung closed behind them. But what they saw was nothing like what King Edmond had described at all. It was dark and gloomy the beds of roses were now just thorns. The white gazebo was now gray and crumbling.

It looked like a wasteland and in the middle of it all was a strange dark figure dressed in black and maroon.

"Helios" yelled Rini as she stumbled through the thorns toward the strange figure.

The dark figure did not move. As they got closer Rini could tell it was Helios. But he was different. His hair was black and his clothes were lined with dark maroon and onyx stones draped on his chest and shoulders. He also was holding the Golden Crystal in his hands. But it did not glow like before. Its light was dime.

Rini ran up to him trying to hold him in her arms. But he did not embrace her back. Instead he pulled away from her brushing her to the side. As he stood up he hung his head not looking directly at the girls. It was, as Rini had feared they were too late. But what was going on? What happened to every thing and why?


	3. Chapter 3

As Rini stood there looking at him she just couldn't help but cry. The dark image of her friend and keeper of her secret dreams was hurting and she could feel it. But what could she do to stop this?

"What's wrong Helios" Rini asked softly

"Rini I don't think that's him" Jazzmen suggested

"Its him but he's different," replied Rini

"Helios please answer me please," Rini pleaded

But there was no answer. The dark figure just stood there staring at the Golden Crystal in its hands. Then suddenly the figure raised its head reveling its face. It was indeed Helios.

"Who dares to enter the Golden City Elysion?" he asked harshly

"Its me Helios, Rini don't you remember" answered Rini really confused

"I do not know you, no one is allowed in Elysion but me and me alone" he replied, as his voice got harsher

"What? Please tell me what's wrong" Rini asked again hoping for a better answer

"Nothing is wrong now I demand that you leave," he said as a small grin formed across his face.

Then out of nowhere a gust of wind threw the two girls to the ground, and a strange figure shadowed over Helios. It was dark and tall. It seemed to wrap around his body like a second skin. The wind held the two girls down. As they struggled to get up Rini couldn't help but think that this shadow had taken over her friend. But who or what was this shadow and why did it want Helios?

Helios was smiling but why all of the things he held dear were now gone and now Rini was in danger. It just didn't make any sense.

"Helios please stop" Rini pleaded

"Who do you think you are to come here I told you to leave" Helios replied

"I came to help, you asked for my help and I'm not leaving with out you," said Rini in a stern voice as she fought against the wind

"Well you're too late, I have got my help else where" he replied

"But Helios cant you see what you are doing is wrong its destroyed all of the things that you have worked so hard to protect" Rini yelled

"Yes I see, and finally I will take this planet back to its roots, when there was no evil or good to torment the hearts of its inhibiters" he proclaimed

"What do you mean back to its roots, if there was no evil there would be no good to stop it and that's not how nature works both must live for life to survive" Rini explained

"Oh yes good and evil blah, blah I have lived my life in solitude while others live there lives to the fullest, now tell me how is that fare to me" He ranted on

"Helios you know you're the most important person on this planet with out you evil could get the Golden Crystal and that would mean the destruction of this world" Rini proclaimed

"That's what every one has told me all my life, you are the guardian of the so called Golden Crystal that's your life, not any one ever asked me if I would like something more for my self" He went on as his voice got louder

"Helios you know that's not true we all respect you and I even …" Rini started then suddenly stopped.

She didn't want to let out her true feelings for him. She had held these feelings in ever sense he left after the destruction of Queen Nehellenia and the Dark Moon Circus. She never really let him go. But she never told anyone about it not even her mother. She knew they could never be together, although her heart longed and her dreams seemed to reach out to him. How would she save him now?

Rini gathered all her strength and stood firmly against the strong wind. Then she tried walking to him but a strange force seemed to hold her back. It felt like hands around her arms and throat. The more she tried to move on the tighter they seemed to squeeze.

"Rini you have to stop" yelled Jazzmen

"I cant I have to save him" Rini replied glaring back at her

Then Helios flung forward staring Rini straight in the face, he was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. In away she was scared but in another her heart reached out to his.

"You are nothing," Helios said

"You wont hurt me I know it" Rini replied

"What makes you so sure" He asked as his fingers wrapped around her throat

"Helios I know you don't want to do this" Rini replied gasping for air

"Oh but there's where your wrong, what makes you think you can stop me" Helios agued on

"I know I can but don't make me please, just stop this now cant you see you're not your self " pleaded Rini

"No I'm better and stronger no one can stop me I will cleanse the Earth of all evil and I then will be free of this cursed place of solitude" Helios said as the Golden Crystal began to glow.

But as the Golden Crystal glowed something deep down snapped like a great power was unleashed inside Rini's heart. Then Rini's chest began to glow as a beam of light shot out at Helios. It was like it was linking her heart to his. Rini couldn't understand where this light was coming from. But at this moment she really didn't care as long as it helped Helios.

As the Crystal glowed brighter and the beam of light coming from Rini stayed steady, suddenly Helios collapsed to the ground. Then the shadow rose up above his body hovering over him like a cloud of dark smoke. Its eyes glowed red and a wicked smile crept across its face.

It took the Golden Crystal from Helios's body and held it high in the air above its head. The crystal glowed brighter as its light spread. Everything that it touched was being destroyed. The thorns were disintegrating as the light spread toward Rini and Jazzmen. Then suddenly just before the light reached them a small barrier went up around them. Rini and Jazzmen huddled together as they looked up to see Helios protecting them.

"Helios" yelled Rini as she stared up at him

"Rini you must get out of here," Helios proclaimed as he struggled to keep them safe

"We can't leave with out you" Rini replied

"Rini he's right if you want to help him we have to get out of here alive" suggested Jazzmen as she tugged on her arm

"Helios please come with us," Rini begged

"I will be ok now you must go and quickly" He ordered as he struggled under the pressure.

With that the two girls ran toward the two huge stone doors. Rini turned to get one last glance at Helios to see him barley holding his ground. He was on his knees trying to hold the shadow back.

Tears streamed down Rini's face as she watched her friend and secret lover fade in to the dark as the doors shut them out.

The two girls stood out side the two huge doors waiting for Helios to come out alive. But no one came out. Rini tried to open the doors but it wasn't easy. Finally the two girls got the two huge doors to budge. Rini walked through the small crack in the doorway. She stood there in shock at what she saw.

The once rose thorn gardens and gazebo were gone only a crater remained. But where was Helios and was he even alive? That's when Rini really broke down. She fell to her knees in tears. Helios was gone and the Golden City Elysion was destroyed.

Then suddenly a voice came over the communicator. It was Farsi.

"Jazzmen where are you" she ordered

"Well we're somewhere near the mountains" replied Jazzmen

"What why are you there" Farsi raged

"Not the point right now what did you want" asked Jazzmen

"We've got real problems back here in Crystal Tokyo" interrupted Marina in a panic

"Trouble" whispered Rini under her breath think it must be the shadow.

"What kind of trouble" asked Jazzmen?

"Big trouble some kind of dark shadow has released a crowed of other dark shadows and now they're invading the city" Farsi explained

"Shadow" Rini said quickly

Rini then knew it was the same shadow that they had encountered. She also could feel that Helios had to be with this evil shadow. They had to get back before the same thing that happened to Elysion happened to Crystal Tokyo.

The girls raced their way out of the tunnel. As they boarded the ship Rini took one last look at the Earth Palace Ruins. She could not help but feel sarrow for this place.

But she knew that she had to be strong for her home, friends, and Helios. After hours of traveling the two girls finally reached Crystal Tokyo. The city was being torn apart by the dark shadows minions. When they reached the palace the other scouts greeted them.

"Where have you been" asked Arian very concerned

"Well we sort of…"started Jazzmen not really sure what to tell them

"We went to find Helios" interrupted Rini

"Helios I thought he was just a myth" replied Marina

"No he's not he's my friend and…" Rini suddenly stopped

"And what Rini tell us" said Marina wanting to know everything

"I…love him," replied Rini quickly

"You what but Rini you know you two could never be together" Marina argued.

Then suddenly a huge blast of dark energy hit the barrier around the palace. All the people of Crystal Tokyo were being held there for safety.

But if the scouts couldn't keep the barrier up then all those people wouldn't stand a chance. The shadow was even bigger this time and it still had the Golden Crystal. Marina quickly recognized the crystal. She then began typing on her laptop. That's when she found it a file telling her all about the wielders of the Golden Crystal.

The file stated that only the Earth Kingdom Royal Family or a descendant could wield the crystal. Rini was a descendant considering her father was part of the Royal Family, meaning she could use the crystal along side the Silver Crystal if she chose to. Marina was puzzled.

"So that means that this dark shadow has to be apart of the Royal Family," she whispered to herself so no one could hear her.

But who could it be and why was it trying to destroy Crystal Tokyo.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The walls were shacking the ground quacked as the mysterious Shadow boom barded the barrier surrounding the Palace. The scouts were getting nervous as they tried to think of a way to stop this Shadow before it destroyed the Palace.

But there was still something Marina couldn't figure out, who was this Shadow and what did it want? She already knew it had to be someone from the Royal Family. But who would want to destroy the one thing that they all worked so hard to protect. She just couldn't put the pieces together.

But she was determined to find out no matter what it took. The scouts then knew they were going to have to fight. There was no standing back and watching this time it was serious. They had to protect their home and its people at any cost.

So with the thought of protecting their city the Sailor Scouts lined up in front of the Palace. They were prepared for the worst so they thought.

Farsi as Sailor Mars was the first to lash out an attack at the Shadow.

"Mars Fire Surround" she yelled as a stream of fire flew toward the Shadow but to no prevail.

"What? Why didn't that work?" asked Mars confused

"Let me give it a shot," said Arian as Sailor Venus

"Venus Love Chain Circle" she shouted as a chain of gold hearts wrapped around the Shadow

"Ok grab the chain so we can pull it down to size" said Mars as they all grabbed hold of the chain

"I've got an idea," said Marina as Sailor Mercury

"Mercury Ice Bubble Blast" she yelled as a wave of bubbles swarmed around the Shadow, forming an icy shell around it

"Well that did it, now was that so hard" said Jazzmen as Sailor Jupiter wiping the sweat off her forehead.

But even with all their efforts it wasn't enough. The shadow broke the barrier and shattered the golden chain.

"Now what do we do" asked Jupiter out of breath

Then the Shadow rose up above them and with one swipe of its hand it blew the scouts into the Palace wall.

As the scouts picked each other up to their feet the Shadow raged hitting its fists against the barrier around the Palace.

"Well Sailor Moon what do we do now," asked Mercury

"I don't know do we have a reading on who this Shadow might be" asked Sailor Moon

"I'm scanning it now" Mercury replied.

Marina's scanner analyzed the dark figure from top to bottom but there was nothing coming up. She was lost. She didn't understand why her scanner wasn't picking anything up.

"Mercury stop standing around and help" yelled Mars as they tried once again to fight off the Shadow.

Mercury quickly snapped out of it and joined the others in their pursuit. Then Sailor Moon had an idea. She would use the power of the Silver Crystal to stop the Shadow from destroying the city.

She reached in to her locket and pried the crystal from its pocket. As she clinched the crystal in her fists she thought back to the last time she saw Helios. Then a tear fell from her cheek and hit her fists holding the crystal. The crystal then began to glow with a bright and radiant light.

Supreme Sailor Moon then turned back in to Rini and she was pissed. First her parents were taken from her in a terrible way then this Shadow took over her best friend and secret love, and now it was threatening her home.

She couldn't take it any more she had to stop this monster no matter what it took. As the crystal glowed Rini's normal clothes vanished and an elegant white gown covered her body. Then a golden tiara appeared and rested between the two rabbit ear like buns made from her cotton candy colored hair as two pigtails streamed down her sides.

She looked so elegant she seemed to glow. The scouts could hardly believe their eyes as they gazed at their queen. Rini wasn't holding any thing back she was going to stop this fight once and for all.

"That's it I order you to stop," shouted Supreme Queen Serenity as she stared up at the Shadow

"HA HA HA" the Shadow laughed with an evil cackle

"I am Supreme Queen Serenity, I am the order in Crystal Tokyo and I will only tell you once more to leave," she ordered

"You? Order me to leave, HA HA," the Shadow laughed again

"Why do you think that is so funny" she asked

"Because you have nothing on me" replied the Shadow as the sky grew darker and the clouds formed around it hiding it from sight.

They all watched in wonder as the lightning stuck and a maniacal laugh emulated from the swarm of clouds. Then out of the clouds came a much smaller dark figure. The figure floated somewhat gracefully down from the storm filled sky.

At first from a distance the figure seemed to glow an eerie purple as it come closer the figures shape became clearer. It seemed to be a lady. But who was this mysterious lady and what did she want?

"Your highness doesn't she…" started Jazzmen as they looked puzzled

"Yes Jazzmen I know she does look like some one we know" the Queen replied

But not even her highness could foresee what was coming next.

"Oh poor Rini you still haven't figured it out yet have you," said the dark figure as it walked closer

"What do you mean who are you" the Queen asked not sure she was prepared for the answer

"Sweet little Rini always such a goody goody to bad you couldn't have seen how the future would have been if you would have stayed Me" said the Shadow as it walked through the mist and reveled its true form

"No it cant be" stuttered the Queen as her body began to tremble

"Who is she your highness?" asked Marina

"Oh how could this be how did she get here" said a voice from behind them.

It was Raye and the other girls and they were just as shocked as Rini was. The older scouts knew this lady very well. It wasn't someone you could easily forget. So much hate and anger locked into such a small body and then mixed with the dark energy of the dark moon Nemesis.

It would bring tears to Neo Queen Serenity's eyes if she saw what the scouts were now staring at.

"Oh how nice now we're all here like one great big family HA HA to bad that's not how life really is" laughed the dark figure

"Who is she come on you guys don't leave us hanging" fussed Farsi

"Its …its" started Raye but she just couldn't get the words out

"Its Wicked Lady" said Supreme Queen Serenity in an angry voice

"Wicked Lady who's that" asked Farsi

"Yeah do you guys know her?" asked Arian

"It's a long story, the first time the Doom Phantom came to this world he was not alone he had manipulated a planet called Nemesis into invading Crystal Tokyo" Raye started to explain

"But then the Silver Crystal went missing and so did I, I ended up in the past" said Supreme Queen Serenity

"The Doom Phantom then sent a group to find her under the order of Prince Diamond in the end we helped them realize the Doom Phantom's true nature and in return they became our friends" said Lita

"Yeah but that didn't stop the Doom Phantom he killed Prince Diamond and kidnapped Rini" Raye explained

"He planted false memories to make me hate my family and friends he then gave me the power of the Dark Crystal to feed my anger and hate and made me part of the Dark Moon Family" said the Queen as her heart sank just at the thought of it

"That's when she became…" Amy started

"That's right that's when I became Wicked Lady, say it, is it that hard or are you that afraid of me" yelled Wicked Lady

"No I'm not I just wont give you that satisfaction" said the Queen

"Oh still a mommy's baby I see mother should be proud oh that's right she's dead," ranted Wicked Lady

"Don't you dare talk about my mother that way do you hear me don't you even speak her name" yelled Supreme Queen Serenity in anger

"I still don't understand who is this Wicked Lady," asked Marina a little puzzled

"Tell them Rini tell them who I am" said Wicked Lady with a wicked smile

"Don't tell me what to do you don't rule me any more" said the Queen

"Fine I will tell them then, I Am Rini," she said.

Everyone just stood there in shock not sure what was going on. With those words Supreme Queen Serenity was sent into a new level of rage. How dare she even say that she was nothing but a package full of lies.

"No you aren't don't tell them lies you know very well when the Doom Phantom gave me that dark power I was no longer myself" the Queen shouted in anger

"Yeah we became someone better, stronger, and much more powerful" ranted Wicked Lady

"What the crap just tell us who she is for crying out loud?" shouted Arian a little out of character

"G wiz Arian calm down girl" said Farsi a little shocked

"No I will not calm down I just want an answer so get it over with and tell us who she is all ready" Arian steamed

Everyone just starred in shock. They had never seen Arian get so pissed. The tension in the air was so thick you could barley breath.

"Hey Rini I like this one she's got a real temper" teased Wicked Lady

When Supreme Queen Serenity heard that it was too much. She balled up her fists and hung her head in anger. She had had enough.

"Shut up just shut up you two faced back stabbing maniacal black witch" Supreme Queen Serenity shouted over everyone

"Rini" gasped the girls.

Her highness had never showed so much anger before it came across to the others as a surprise.

"She is me from the past I was Wicked Lady, then my mother and father used the Silver Crystal and saved me from the Doom Phantom, we thought that she was gone forever destroyed along with the Dark Moon's black crystal" said the Queen in one long breath

"Yes you thought that but you were wrong," said Wicked Lady

"What do you want and why did you take Helios" the Queen asked hatefully

" I needed the Golden Crystal and that wimp of a guardian was just a pone to get to you," replied Wicked Lady with a smile

"Me why would you what me for you have the Golden Crystal and by the looks of it the Dark Crystal too what do you plain to do with them" she asked her evil counter part

" I'm having problems in my universe and I need to do some pest control" Wicked Lady replied

"If you think you are getting the Silver Crystal then you better rethink your plain," said the Queen

"You still think I came from the past don't you stupid girl I come from an alter net universe, a universe where Neo Queen Serenity and Tuxedo Mask never saved me from the Doom Phantom and I over powered them and the Sailor Scouts went in to hiding that is until now that's why I need the crystals to destroy those brats once and for all" Wicked Lady ranted on

"Well no way are you going to get them we will stop you, you ether will be defeated by us here or by us in your universe ether way you will loose" the Queen proclaimed

"Fine if that's the way you want it so be it but be warned I did not come alone I have my own Sailor Scouts and they are powered by the dark energy of the Dark Crystal" said Wicked Lady as she returned to the mist.

For the time being the scouts and Supreme Queen Serenity could feel the air pressure lift and once again they could breath easily. But the words that Wicked Lady had said still filled their minds leaving them to wonder when the first strike against them would be. They knew it wouldn't be easy but they had to hold their ground and protect the city and the Silver Crystal at all cost.

To Be Continued…


End file.
